Never Replaced
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Devon feels he's not equally loved. But his family proves him wrong.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Devon was a 15 year old that watched as Cassie played with Gena and Four Arms. He knew they loved him, but somehow he felt they loved Cassie more.

"Devon?" a voice said gently. The young boy was snapped from his thoughts by a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Vamps looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." The young teen smiled.

"Are you sure?" Vamps asked.

"Yes. Just watching them fool around," he chuckled. Vamps looked out and then looked at him again.

"Well, why not go and join them?"

"Me?" Devon asked.

"Yes." Vamps said, now arching a brow. "You are after all their son too."

"Well…" Devon started.

"Well?" Vamps said, now concerned.

"I'm not really their favorite," Devon said.

"Wait what?!" Vamps said, almost in a shout.

"Shhh!" Devon said.

"I won't be quiet kid. That's absurd! Gena and Four Arms have no favorites!" Vamps said.

"But they've known Cassie longer than me," Devon said.

"So what?!"

"Well, it could be that they prefer her more. That's all!"

"That's all?! Kid that's a dangerous statement and they would be shocked to hear you say such a thing!" Vamps said in horror.

Four Arms looked over, hearing Vamps' frustrated tones and seeing Devon looking concerned. He then stood up and approached his son.

"What's going on?" the red alien asked.

"Nothing!" Devon protested.

"Yes there is Four Arms. Devon just revealed something very shocking to me, but it is not my place to say. I think he should tell you for himself," Vamps said, now standing and flying away.

Four Arms then looked at his son in concern. "Devon? What happened?"

"Nothing." He said.

"Devon, talk to me. I wanna know what's going on," the red alien said, now walking forward and trying to corner him. At that point, Gena and Cassie walked over.

"What's going on?" Gena asked, now seeing her fiancé eyeing their son seriously.

"Look, there is nothing to be concerned about," Devon said, now gasping as Four Arms wrapped all four arms around him in a bear hug.

"Kid, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me," Four Arms said, now nuzzling his neck. That made Devon's eyes pop open wide! He was not used to affection so it made him blush terribly.

"D-Dad stahahap!" Devon begged.

"Nope. Not until you tell me what's wrong," Four Arms smirked. For a very powerful alien, he was very gentle with his children. For Devon was the complete opposite of Cassie! He was quiet and reserved even when something wasn't right.

"Talk to us honey," Gena said, now nuzzling the other side of his neck. Devon let out a chuckle and nudged them both.

"Alright alright I'll talk," he said gently. "I just thought that you both loved Cassie more since she was adopted first. I was totally ok with that."

"WHAT?!" Gena and Four Arms said in shock. Devon nodded and Cassie shook her head.

"Devon they love us both." Cassie said, hugging her best friend and brother.

"Of course! We never have favorites!" Four Arms said, now hugging him tightly. "I don't care who was adopted first, there is plenty of room in my heart for both of you!"

"B-But…"

"No buts young one! We love you both equally!" Gena said, now wiggling her fingers at them. Devon's eyes widened as he gently pushed Cassie in front.

"Ladies first," he smirked, now taking off running. Gena tickled Cassie as Four Arms ran after him.

"You think you can get away kid?" The red alien smirked. Devon then yelped as he was grabbed by his shirt and tickled to pieces.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" he giggled. But after a few moments, Four Arms stopped and made him look at him in the eye.

"Listen…you are my son. I love you and I love you just as much as your sister. Ok?" he asked seriously.

"Ok dad." Devon smiled, now feeling him pull him in a warm hug. Soon Cassie and Gena walked over and joined in the big group hug. There was nothing like being with family!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
